naruto's guardian angels
by Hesperia the Nymph
Summary: when female naruto is five the fiirst,second,forth hokage along with kushina and mito (Mito is not an OC her full name is Mito uzumaki and you will find her) become her guardian angels. what has fate have ib store for them or maybe destny because fate is a witch. *sorry having a writer's block*
1. Prolouge

**I don't own naruto**

_"thoughts"_

_flashback_

**"summening, buji,inner sakura"**

**auther's words and notes**

Prologe

A small girl was running away from an angry mob. She didn't know why they cept on chasing her and calling her a demon. They always try to kill her on October tenth her birth day which was today. As she was running her fox toy and toad toy nearly fell out of her hands. she rounded a corner and saw a dead end. she curled up in a ball to protect ku-kun and gumma-chan. the villages caught up and started to beat and tourcher her. suddenly five people appered in frount of her.

the first one was a tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes. He had waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face dark red armour worn over a simple black suit with sandals.

the second man was fair-skinned with white, shaggy hair and dark-coloured eyes. He had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin and blue armour with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit.

the third was a woman had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with an orange swirl on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet-coloured diamond mark on her forehead. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals.

the forth was a man with bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair, jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals white haori over his attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage) written vertically down the back. he looked like a male adult clone of her except without wiskers on his cheeks.

the fith was another woman She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair that fell down to her ankles with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. she wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with shinobi sandals.**(you see what I did. if you did free (::)'s)**

they all stood in frount of her and the mob looked like they couldn't see them but as they tried to attack naruto they keept on being deflected. one man yelled out "why is the wind deflecting us? hurry up and kill the brat" the woman with ankel length hair walk forward and her hair went up and split into nine parts that looked like fox tails. she attacked and you could hear her say don't insult my baby! In a minute the entire mob was knocked out and bleeding. the young girl stood up and picked up ku-kun **(her fox toy) ** and gumma-chan **(her toad toy) **and looked at them in fear.

the woman who attacked the mob said "hello my name is kushina umazaki-namakaze, what's yours?" the little girl said "Naruto umazaki" the man that looked like her clone came up and said my name is minato namakaze, naruto" the three other people looked at minato and then naruto and the first man said "i'm Hashirama Senju and this one here (pointed at the one with white hair) is my brother Tobirama Senju. you and the man minato look like clones except diffrent genders and size and you have wiskers" the other woman said "and I am mito umazaki married to hashirama so i guess i am mito umazaki-senju. we are your guardians angels so only you and people of our choosing will be able to see and touch us. as you can see we are an ultimete deffence of wind to the people who don't see us and we can also attack people. now lets take you into your mind and you can meet something." the next thing naruto knew she was inside a sweer with the five guardians she meet the kuubi and they became friends.

the shinagami was watching this with fate who yelled "how could you do that. she is ment to be alone and marry sasuke" the shinagami said "you messed with destiny by having minato and kushina die so i entervined because destiny asked and you know that destiny is stronger then fate. You have also entered destinies domains more then once. you killed minato and kushina that were supposted to be her most presses thing part of her soal wich before you ask has many meanings. you changed narutos destined childhood and you created the uchiha but she was able to create the senji to balance it out. you killed Tsnades brother and fiansee. she also told me to tell you this, tresspass into my domain one more time and i will destroy you. although she is peacfull and f made her threaten you then she will go through with the threat" Fate wisely closed his mouth adn walked away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto unfortunetly for Kushina and minato would have been reserrected whe the third dies.**

chapter 1

Naruto was walking with Deidara and Sasori. Naruto remembers meeting them and leaving the village for a year.

_Flashback_

_Naruto walked into the hokage tower and was going to go meet old man hokag. when Naruto entered the hokage office she saw the old man glareing at the paperwork. Tobirama and Minato muttereddarkly "paperwork, it's still around"_ _naruto couldn't help but chuckle this got the hokage's attentio. when he looked over his paper work he smiled and said in a grandfatherly tone "hey naruto-chan how may I help you" Naruto repiled "old man can I please go out of the village for a year so that I can have a break from the villages" The old man hokage got a thoughtful look on his face before saying "ok,but you have to have two escorts, can you wait for five mintues"_

_Time skip 5 minutes_

_the hokage walked back into the office with two people the first is a femine boy with slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which is drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his eye scope signifying that he was a long-range fighter,He also has mouths in each of the palms of his hands, he wore a utility belt with two bags. He wore a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armour underneath it along with pants, stirrups, and sandals. the other was a man who has wide greyish brown eyes , and short,mousy red hair . He has a hazy, dreamy look to his wore a purplish robe. the old man said "the blond is Deidara and the red hair one is Sasori. that night they left the village._

_End Flashback_

naruto calles Deidara Dei-nii chan and Sasori bluey-nii kun** (Bluey is a nickname that we australians nickname red heads)**. If they weren't overprotective of naruto they would have killed her for calling them that. When they set up camp that night a group of missing nin quickly and quietly kidnapped them all. First they killed both Deidara and then turned sasori to ash. they collected deidara's blood and then burnt his body as well. the placed naruto into a circle that only a person who knows fujitsu wouls be able to , Kushina and Mito both panicked as they know what it says. they were about to wake naruto up when the people began chanting and place the bowl containg deidara's blood to the young girl's lips. the chanting intensified and the chant ended in Jashin. when the chant was over they placed Deidara's eyescope into naruto's bag along with a storage scroll that had all of Sasori's puppets in it. they then created a slave seal and were about to place it on naruto when naruto's self proclaimed guardian angels attacked and carried naruto away.

**the shinigami was sitting down watching the world when twp people walked into the room if he remebered right they are Deidara and Sasori and he thought that it would be more fun to watch them guard naruto as well. He sent them both to naruto and made a connection just like he did with Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito, Minato and Kushina. with that he laughed**

When Naruto woke she saw her guardian angels and deidara and sasori with deidara and sasori glaring at her guardian angels. Deidara asked "naruto who are these people?" Naruto replied these are my guardian angels and WHY DO I HAVE MOUTHS ON MY HANDS!"everyone looked at naruto's hands and just stared then Mito and Kushina said "you were kidnapped **(just read what i wrote eariler)** and it was a seal that gives you someone elses bloodline that reqires a hundred sacrofices and those sacrofices have to be the people chanting and they wership Jashin so you just wipped out those people who sacrofice there prey and in turn become immortal." Naruto could just stare in shock and promotly fainted. when she fainted Minato said "ok so now I will tell you what you need to do and why we are here.

the next day naruto returned to Konoha.

**that is it.**


End file.
